1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding device and a decoding method for decoding main video data, sub video data and audio data included in a bit stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known conventional decoding devices, signals are synchronized by storing a pack header or a PES header in a memory and then analyzing a system clock reference (SCR), a presentation time stamp (PTS) and the like using a CPU.
Such conventional decoding devices require the CPU to constantly update the correlation between the SCR and the PTS for managing the timing for outputting the decoded signals. This requirement complicates the control of the relationship between the CPU and the decoding device, consequently placing an excessive load on the CPU.
The conventional decoding apparatuses also disadvantageously require an excessively large amount of buffer memory.